


cured AU nonsense

by pepsicoughdrops



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicoughdrops/pseuds/pepsicoughdrops
Summary: ok so this is just a filler story and I probably post 2 other filler stories but!! this is for my AU of my l4d characters where basically instead of CEDA bombing everything like they do in canon they actually find a cure for the green flu!!I have had these characters for a very long time almost 9 years!! they mean a lot to me and I have a bigger story in the works but like I said before this is just a filler!!
Kudos: 3





	cured AU nonsense

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" 

"Ya know," Joby started, "the-the seeing? your eyes?," he made a motion over his own face even if Florida couldn't see it. 

Florida had invited Joby to go to town and just to spend some time together for the day, both of them eventually ending up at a park sitting on a bench. Butterscotch was sat next to Florida's legs, her head resting on his knee as the man scratched behind one of her ears. 

"Sometimes," Florida answered, "but it's not like I was born blind, I still remember what most things look like so it's not so bad."

Joby watched the other man, he didn't know much about what had happened to him besides what doctors had said and what Florida himself remembered. 

"It's…It's not perfect either," Florida kept rubbing at the side of Butterscotch's head, "sure it's gotten easier over time but there's still that thought that just…just what if we turn back? what if this-this cure wears off?"

"Florida," Joby watched the way Butterscotch's ears perked up and the way she placed a paw on Florida's other knee. 

"And I know if it-it does happen it probably won't be as bad as the first time I mean," Florida gave a sad chuckle as he tapped the side of his head with his knuckles, "can't really claw your own eyes out twice, huh?" 

Joby didn't say anything, silently taking hold of Florida's hand that wasn't scratching Butterscotch and giving it a small squeeze, getting a small squeeze from Florida in return. 

"What about you?," Florida asked after a few minutes of silence, "do you miss anything? Or do you remember anything?"

Joby rubbed his thumb over the top of Florida's hand, the scarring rough and scratchy against the brunette's hand.

"My mom," Joby answered, "we were transported to one of the ceda holding facilities at the beginning of the outbreak, you know, one of the one's that completely collapsed after a week?"

Florida stayed quiet, zoning in on the feeling of Joby's scarred hand in his own and the sound of the other man's voice. 

"She um-She, god I don't know how it happened," Joby could feel the tears start to pour down his cheeks, it's not like he could just stop them, his tear ducts were broken after all, "at the beginning ceda was just-they were just shooting people who they even suspected to be infected, crowd control, they called it." 

"Jesus," Florida breathed out, since he had been one of the first few to become infected all of this information Joby was sharing was completely foreign to him. 

"I guess-I don't know, she got scratched somehow and one of the officers saw it during a pat down and-" Joby's sentence was cut off by his own hiccuping sob, whether it was from the fact he was talking about his mom or it was whatever god awful instinct was left in him from the infection, he was crying. 

Florida slowly pulled his hand out of Joby's, scooting closer and pulling the thin man into a tight hug without even asking if he was ok with being touched. Pressure usually helped Florida when he was having an episode, Alton would always hold onto him or Butterscotch would attempt to lay on his chest to help calm him down and keep him grounded. 

Joby seemed to be fine with the touch and quickly latched onto it, hands gripping at Florida's back and digging into the fabric of his t-shirt, face being buried in the brunette's shoulder. Touch had become something strange to them and to most of the others who had been cured, once smooth skin had become riddled with scars or holes and even when all the mutations were removed it still felt wrong to touch anyone else out of fear of hurting them. 

"We were there for a few more weeks, me and my sister," Joby said quietly after a few more moments of crying, hooking his chin on Florida's shoulder so his voice wouldn't be muffled by his t-shirt, "I-I don't really remember how it happened but I remember the pain, the itching feeling in my hands that just…just wouldn't go away no matter what I did."

Florida started to rub small circles on Joby's back, listening intently to the other man. 

"Did you know the claws were bones?," Joby asked, "the itching was cause my hand bones were mutating, and I-I-god I scratched until the skin on my hands was gone and the last thing I remember was seeing the bones barley peeking out and growing and…and then the rest is a blur." 

Butterscotch had managed to squeeze herself up on the bench beside Joby, pressing her body up against his back, tail thumping softly against the seat. 

Florida pulled back from the hug, hands staying on Joby's arms and squeezing once or twice. 

Joby sniffled, a small smile tugging onto his face when Butterscotch moved so her muzzle lay against his shoulder, laughing a little when the golden retriever started to try and lick his face. 

Florida smiled, sometimes he missed being able to see, but being able to hear Joby or Alton laugh was a good enough exchange.


End file.
